Miraculous Tales - Brought together
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Ladybug and Catnoir begin to struggle with the most recent of Hawk Moth's attacks, they are shock when two new Miraculous' appear from nowhere and aid them. They watch as they add their powers to the duo, how will Hawk moth win with 4 miraculous? Or is this just part of his master plan? /LadyNoir/
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ladybug and Catnoir begin to struggle with the most recent of Hawk Moth's attacks, they are shock when two new Miraculous' appear from nowhere and aid them. They watch as they add their powers to the duo, how will Hawk moth win with 4 miraculous? Or is this just part of his master plan? /LadyNoir/

AU – It involves the mystery Kwami seen in the title sequence and the those two empty kawmi spots in the box. The yellow and the Orange miraculous. I need two male characters for the last two Miraculous. If you want a character to take upon the role of these Miraculous. Please send a detail description of the character and the Kwami. You get to choose the name of your Kwami (though it is confirmed that every Kwami has a short name with a letter repeated twice.) and the jewellery miraculous. This chapter is just like a preview. I am writing down the whole story before uploading the other chapters. But I need the chapters soon. I am doing drawn version of each character, so if you want to have the orange or yellow Kwami, please send it post-haste.

Also – Akumatised names would be handy too.

/This is my first miraculous fanfic. Please don't kill me!/

Butterfly Kwami – Yara (Anice)

Green Kwami – Mbizi (Luna)

Blue Kwami – (being created)

Orange Kwami – (N/A)

Yellow Kwami – (N/A)

 _Theme_

 _Marinette : In the day time, I'm Marinette._

 _Just a normal girl, with a normal life_

 _But there's something about me that no one knows yet_

 _Because I have a secret_

 _I live a life, that's full of fun._

 _It keeps my sharp and on the run_

 _When evil comes, I find away_

 _To use my force and save the day_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Life's got me spinning round_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the sun goes down, you better hang around._

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _They look at me, and think I'm cool._

 _I'm Catnoir, at night I rule_

 _My ring is charged, with energy_

 _My claws are out, just watch and see._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Oh no, you'll never know_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My force will only grow_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the moon is out, you better hang around_

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _The sun is out, my wings aflight._

 _I'm Butterfly, out in the light._

 _When duty calls, I'm on my way_

 _To help my friends, try and save the day_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Hawk Moth, give up now._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _An Akuma won't bring me down._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the sun goes down, you better hang around_

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _I'm diving down, deep in the sea_

 _I'm Sea turtle, just swimming free_

 _An Akuma shows, I sense a brawl_

 _To set it free, it is our call._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My shield will protect us now._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _You'll never see me bow._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the moon is out, you better hang around._

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _Another day, I'm back in school_

 _I think about him, he's so cool_

 _He looks at me, I look away_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _He's got me spinning round_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the sun goes down, you better hang around._

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _I am a cat, just chilling out_

 _But in the night, she's all I think about_

 _I feel so strong, when she's around_

 _She picks me up, when I am down._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Oh no, you'll never know_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My love will only grown_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes…_

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _I sit in class, I can't help but sigh_

 _I know the truth, and I want to cry_

 _I miss my home, but with my friends around_

 _I know I can stand my ground!_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Hawk Moth won't change me now_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _An Akuma won't bring me down_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the sun goes down, you better hand around_

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _At the back of class, I'm in my shell_

 _I want to sleep, but I hear the bell_

 _I don't know, how I will cope._

" _But I know I shouldn't mope._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My shield can protect us now_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _You'll never see me bow_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the moon is out, you better hang around._

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm. (It's ladybug. Oh oh, Oh…)_

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _It's Lady ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm.(It's Ladybug!)_

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _It's Ladybug!_

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above. Oh oh_

 _It's Ladybug! The lucky Charm! (The lucky charm!)_

 _Magic is on, always so strong (Always so strong!)_

 _It's Ladybug!_

 _(The extended theme, with own written parts for Turtle and Butterfly)_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Miraculous Butterfly! Miraculous Turtle!

"Urgh..." Catnoir was pushed back, Ladybug jumped down next to him.

"He's stronger than the others…" She growled annoyed

"You're telling me." Catnoir said, he looked at his Lady and smiled softly. At least she was at his side. "This day was Purr-fect before he had to ruin everything." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Duck!" She cried, the duo was split up. Ladybug gasped as her earring beeped. "No,no,no…" she gasped. Catnoir was in the same state. He was looking at his ring. One left, they had to end this quickly. They ran into each out.

"Careful, my lady." He caught her; Ladybug looked up at him as he smirked.

"Not the time Catnoir." She stepped back. They looked up at the new villain. The Planter. Not every inventive, but suited them well. Giant roots burst from the ground behind them. They turned and gasped.

"SHELLSHIELD!" A voice yelled. Ladybug and Catnoir watched as someone appeared before them. A giant turtle like shield appeared around them, the roots and the shield were destroying as they connected. That someone was a female; she had an all green suit with mask. On her arm was a bracelet with a golden turtle with a sapphire shell. The legs were a bright green, but one flashed and turned gold. She smirked, looking up. "Your turn!" They heard an unusual accent behind their French language. Ladybug and Catnoir looked up, they watched another girl, but in pink, jump right passed the Akumatised person, plucking a simple rose clip from their hair.

"Catch!" She threw the clip to her friend, who caught it and snapped it. The girl in pink landed beside her friend as a small black Akuma fluttered out. The pink girl raised her hand, the Akuma landed on her palm. They all watched as she cupped the Akuma, there was a small flash of white light and she released a pure white butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She smiled, before turning to the two other confused Miraculous's. "Your Miraculous is about to run out." She pointed out.

"Oh, gosh. Gotta fly!" Ladybug was gone in no time, Catnoir also ran away, but in the opposite direction.

"I'm guessing they're keeping their identities secret from each other." Green smiled and nudged the pink. "Right, Butterfly?" She smirked

"Right. Come one, we don't want others to find out we were really are either Turtle." Butterfly laughed, they walked down an ally, and there was a flash of pink and green light.

Mariette was sitting with her best friend, Ayla, she was watched Adrien with a smile. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Mariette, just tell him already!" Alya whispered to her best friend.

"I can't Alya, I am a big failure!" Mariette gasped "Come, I can't even remember to sign my name on stuff I send to him!"

"We have some transfer students joining this class." Their teacher said, the whole class looked up, the door opened; the first girl had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled brightly at the second girl, who glared back. The second girl had burning red hair, and emerald eyes.

"I'm Luna Williams, from England." The blonde girl. She could speak good French, but her British accent was still pretty strong.

"I'm Anice Stirling, Scotland." The red haired girl muttered, surprising everyone with her accent. It didn't fit the fluency of the French language, but it was strangely calming.

"I want everyone to make them welcome, okay." The teacher said, she pointed the girls to two empty seats. Luna went happily greeting the person she sat by, but Anice sat silently, she just nodded to the person next to her, she pushed her headband back ever so slightly, it was purple with a little pink butterfly clip. Mariette looked at it in surprise. It looked like… "Now…" Mariette shook her head as the lesson began.

"Nice quiet place you found her" Anice found Luna sitting on a bench in a quiet part of the school courtyard.

"Cheer up, we are in the most romantic place in the world." Luna grinned. Beside her, hidden behind her bag was a little green Kwami, munching on some lettuce.

"For me, the most romantic place in the world is Comicon." Anice said, sitting beside her friend.

"Besides, remember the real reason we are here." Luna smiled "Those other two miraculous holders were clearly our age. So, they must be here."

"Yeah, loads of kids. If we knew what Miraculous they had…" Anice muttered. She opened her bag and put a frosted cupcake into it. Inside was a cute pink Kwami. "Here you are Yara, just as I promised.

"Thank you." Yara smiled and dug into the cupcake. Anice smiled and sat back, she and Luna looked around at the people from their class. Could any of them be the Miraculous? Just then there was a bang, everyone jumped and fell silent. Anice and Luna looked at each other. The green Kwami flew up and hid in Luna's pocket.

Something jumped into the court yard, Luna and Anice froze mouths agape. It looked like a frogman; he eyed the screaming students that ran away from him. He jumped, grabbing a student and bounced off. Luna grabbed Anice's hand and pulled her into an empty class room. They made sure there were no cameras. Luna took of her jacket, as Yara flew up beside Anice's face.

"Yare, Take flight!" Anice said, lightly brushing her fingers across her butterfly clip. Yara vanished into it; four blue diamond's lit up on the wings. Her clothes changed and a pink outfit with a pair of wings took their place. A yellow oval appeared on her chest and from it, purple swirls formed across her outfit. A mask that looked like butterfly wings appear upon her face, as a purple ribbon wrapped around her waist, a pair of fans hung from it. "Miraculous Butterfly!"

"Mbizi, Dive deep!" Luna grinned touching her arm bracelet, the green Kwami vanished into it. The turtle's legs became dark green. Her clothes changed into a light green suit with a turtle shell pattern on the back. Different tones of greens wrapped themselves around her legs; her mask looked like two turtle shells. A belt of dark green wrapped around her waist and a collect of flat, turtle shell like Frisbees hung from it. "Miraculous Sea Turtle!"

"Let's go!" Butterfly nodded at Turtle. They ran from the class room, the Frogman was back and after another student. "Turtle!" She said, as she began to look for something on the frogman that could contain the Akuma.

"On it!" Turtle jumped up onto the school roof. She took two shell Frisbees from her belt and threw them at the frogman. They hit him, before returning to Turtle. The Frogman tore his attention from the students and to Turtle. She smirked "Mess with people who can fight back Foggy!" She demanded, she squealed as his tongue barely missed her, she glared down at him. "That is unhygienic!" She cried

"We need to get him away from this area!" Butterfly called to turtle.

"Right." Turtle nodded back.

"Need a paw, ladies?" they froze and turned around.

Marinette hid behind a wall, she looked at Frogman.

"Seriously? The day's barely begun!" She groaned, a red kwami with a black spot on its forehead flew up and looked Marinette in the eye.

"I know, but we have to stop it!" It said

"Right!" Marinette brushed against her earring. "Tikki, spots on!" Her clothes changed into a red suit covered in black spots with a matching mask. A yo-yo wrapped around her waist. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Adrien rushed into the boys toilets. He sighed.

"Come on Plagg! He said

"Can't we pass this time?" A black cat Kwami asked, peeking out of his bag.

"No." Adrien shook his head. "Plagg, Claws out!" His mask was simple and black, but his eyes changed to that of a cats. Two black ears appeared on his head, matching his pain black outfit. A belt wrapped around his waist and streaked out behind him like a tail. "Miraculous, Catnoir!" He ran through the school and up onto the roof. Surprised to see Ladybug already standing there.

"My lady." He smirked

"Catnoir, it seems they beat us." She smiled; he looked and saw the other Miraculous' that had helped them the day before.

"We need to get him away from this area!" The pink called.

"Right." The green nodded.

"Need a paw, ladies?" Catnoir asked, they turned and looked at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly Kwami – Yara (Anice)

Green Kwami – Mbizi (Luna)

Blue Kwami – Neel (Aiken Bevan) –Yes I am using a type writer

Orange Kwami – Zipp (Thomas) - Xubbles

Yellow Kwami – Nowwi (Ace Beaumont) – Maleun Kangaji

 _Theme_

 _Marinette : In the day time, I'm Marinette._

 _Just a normal girl, with a normal life_

 _But there's something about me that no one knows yet_

 _Because I have a secret_

 _I live a life, that's full of fun._

 _It keeps my sharp and on the run_

 _When evil comes, I find away_

 _To use my force and save the day_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Life's got me spinning round_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the sun goes down, you better hang around._

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _They look at me, and think I'm cool._

 _I'm Catnoir, at night I rule_

 _My ring is charged, with energy_

 _My claws are out, just watch and see._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Oh no, you'll never know_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My force will only grow_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the moon is out, you better hang around_

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _The sun is out, my wings aflight._

 _I'm Butterfly, out in the light._

 _When duty calls, I'm on my way_

 _To help my friends, try and save the day_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Hawk Moth, give up now._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _An Akuma won't bring me down._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the sun goes down, you better hang around_

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _I'm diving down, deep in the sea_

 _I'm Sea turtle, just swimming free_

 _An Akuma shows, I sense a brawl_

 _To set it free, it is our call._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My shield will protect us now._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _You'll never see me bow._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the moon is out, you better hang around._

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _Another day, I'm back in school_

 _I think about him, he's so cool_

 _He looks at me, I look away_

 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _He's got me spinning round_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My feet are off the ground_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the sun goes down, you better hang around._

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _I am a cat, just chilling out_

 _But in the night, she's all I think about_

 _I feel so strong, when she's around_

 _She picks me up, when I am down._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Oh no, you'll never know_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My love will only grown_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes…_

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _I sit in class, I can't help but sigh_

 _I know the truth, and I want to cry_

 _I miss my home, but with my friends around_

 _I know I can stand my ground!_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Hawk Moth won't change me now_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _An Akuma won't bring me down_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the sun goes down, you better hand around_

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm._

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _At the back of class, I'm in my shell_

 _I want to sleep, but I hear the bell_

 _I don't know, how I will cope._

" _But I know I shouldn't mope._

 _Ah ah ah_

 _My shield can protect us now_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _You'll never see me bow_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _And when the moon is out, you better hang around._

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm. (It's ladybug. Oh oh, Oh…)_

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above_

 _Power is on when things go wrong_

 _It's ladybug! The lucky charm.(It's Ladybug!)_

 _Magic is on, always so strong._

 _It's Ladybug!_

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above. Oh oh_

 _It's Ladybug! The lucky Charm! (The lucky charm!)_

 _Magic is on, always so strong (Always so strong!)_

 _It's Ladybug!_

 _(The extended theme, with own written parts for Turtle and Butterfly)_

Chapter 2 – The Butterfly masters

"Sure, we could always use a hand." The Pink smiled. "I'm Butterfly, that's Turtle. Now let's go!" She jumped off.

"She's fast…"Ladybug muttered.

"That's Butterfly for you. She's going to find a safe spot to take him, than we have to get the Akuma." Turtle smiled

"Come, let's get him moving then." Ladybug said, Catnoir nodded. Working together, they were able to draw the frogman away from the school. Butterfly had found, or had evacuated, a park. The four Miraculous' stood around the Akuma.

"Two more, brilliant, find their miraculous' and take them. Don't forget Ladybug's earrings and Catnoir's ring. " A man stood in a room of butterflies. A huge window was the only light source. A full head mask hid his identity, only his eyes and his mouth were visible.

"Yes Hawk Moth." The frogman said softly. He shot his tongue at Ladybug, but Catnoir used his staff to knock it away.

"You okay, my lady?" Cat smiled sweetly at her.

"Not the time kitty." Ladybug shook her head.

"You two are so cute!" Turtle grinned

"Guys!" Butterfly yelled, but, too late. Turtle, Cat and Ladybug were tangled in the frogman's tongue.

"Ew, gross!" Turtle groaned, her face paled.

"Seriously…" butterfly sighed, she ran at the frogman, taking the two fans from her hips. She jumped up. "Let my friends go! Butterfly Beat!" She brought the fans together in one swift movement, a blast of wind knocked frogman away, his tongue untangled from her friends.

"Nice move!" Ladybug got to her feet, as one of Butterfly's Miraculous wings turned back to pink.

"Yeah, the Akuma is in there!" Butterfly pointed to a cooking utensil, no one had noticed it.

"Got it!" Ladybug got out her Yo-yo, she spun it around and threw it at the frogman. The wire wrapped around his body. Ladybug pulled him down, the frogman lay tied up on the ground. Catnoir took his chance, he ran and picked up the utensil, throwing it to Ladybug, who caught it and broke it. A black Akuma fluttered out of it. Butterfly watched as Ladybug opened her Yo-yo to reveal a white light, her eyes widened. Ladybug caught the Akuma in the light. She brought the Yo-yo back and opened it. Releasing a pure white butterfly. "Bye Bye joli papillon" She smiled

"Good job, you guys are good." Butterfly smiled

"You're not bad yourselves." Ladybug held out her hand. Butterfly shook it. Ladybug gasped as her miraculous beeped. "I have to go, later!" She swung off.

"Me too, see you guys around!" Cat ran off, Butterfly and Turtle saw people watching. Including a girl from their class.

"New heroes, COOL!" She grinned, holding a camera. Butterfly and Turtle looked at each other.

"Let's go." Turtle said, they too, left.

Back at school, Anice and Luna were sitting back tired. Aylan, the girl that caught them on camera, was the last to walk back into class. Miss Bustier was waiting for her. She held up her phone.

"Miss, can I show the latest video I got?" She asked. Miss Bustier nodded, the whole class sat, watching the four Miraculous' fight the frogman.

"Who is Ladybug and Catnoir?" Luna asked, everyone turned to her.

"You don't know about Ladybug or Catnoir?" A boy asked

"No, new remember." Luna replied "But, the other heroes sure look familiar, right Anice?"

"The new heroes?" Ayla looked excited; the screen was paused on Butterfly and Turtle.

"Well, only rumours. And just about four sightings." Anice explained. "They are Butterfly and Turtle. They are never seen apart."

"Wow, what are they like?" Someone asked

"Don't know really, they vanished about a year or ago." Luna shrugged lying through her teeth. "Guess they travelled to find a place they will be useful. But Ladybug looks pretty cool."

"She is…" Ayla began, but Miss Bustier stopped her.

"We should really start the lesson. She smiled, Ayla took her seat, and the lesson began, all students listening to their teacher.

At the end of the day, Luna and Anice left the school grounds to find Ayla and three other friends waiting. One was blonde boy with emerald eyes; next to him was another boy with short brown hair and golden eyes. The last was a girl, who was looking at the blonde boy shyly. She had black hair with blue eyes; she seemed captivated by the boy.

"Anice, Luna!" Ayla waved them over

"Ayla…right?" Luna asked

"Yes, this is Marinette, Adrien and Nino. We were going to get some pastries from the bakery, and, well hang out. Want to join us?" Ayla smiled

"Wow, really?" Anice looked at them surprised.

"Sure, you're a friend now!" Nino nodded

"Shucks…" Anice smiled softly

"We'd love too." Luna told them.

"Great, I can't wait to introduce you guys to French food." Ayla grinned

"I'm guessing you don't eat stovies here, huh?" Anice looked at her new friends

"Oh, no…" Luna rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Stovies asked, looking at her.

"Yes, it's delicious. Trouble is, it takes at least 1 and half hours to cook." Anice explained a smile across her face. "But, once you have made it, you easily put it in the fridge and heat it up the next day. Best meal ever!"

"Sounds great!" Adrien smiled

"I want to try it!" Ayla said

"I can make it one day for you all, well, if you want." Anice told them

"Great, we are going to get along just fine" Ayla wrapped her arms around Anice and Luna. They all laughed.

"Oh, Marinette, You're home. I thought you were going out with your friends?" The 6 friends entered the Bakery, a Chinese woman to address Marinette.

"We are mom!" Marinette said "Nino just needs food to fuel up."

"Ah, the usual then?" The woman smiled

"Yes please!" Nino nodded, a giant man came out with a kind smile. HE and the woman packet up a bag of treats, Nino paid and then the kids left.

"Here you go." Nino held out a cookie to each of his friends. Luna and Anice took their cookie. Luna took a bite.

"These are delicious!" She gasped

"Marinette's family are the best bakers in Paris!" Nino explained cheerfully. Anice ate her cookie in silence, a small smile on her face.

"Don't you like it Anice?" Ayla asked

"Are you kidding me? That's her 'I'm loving it' face!" Luna grinned

"You sure?" Marinette looked a little worried.

"She's Scottish." Luna mutter, Anice punched her arm. "ow." Luna rubbed her arm, then laughed "Grumpy." Anice rolled her eyes.

"How long have you known each other?" Adrien changed the subject.

"We met at a party when we were little. Her mom knew my mom, so we kind of became friends as soon as we met." Anice chose to explain. "I've been stuck with her ever since."

"I'm not that bad!" Luna protested, Anice just smirked

"Do you think you'll like it here?" Marinette looked at them

"Yeah." Anice smiled

"With friends like you, and heroes like Ladybug, how can we not?" Luna chuckled. The other four agreed and spent the rest of the day enjoying the company of friends, new and old.


End file.
